


How We Love

by IISoapII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IISoapII/pseuds/IISoapII
Summary: Sora talks about an evening at home with his lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vcid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcid/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VOID! Sorry I'm a bit late, but here you go! I hope you enjoy!

We tend to get a lot of weird looks and questions.  
  
Which is kind of expected, I guess? I mean, how often do you see four guys out on a date together? Like, together-together! Not a double date. A lot of people are still trying to wrap their heads around Gay men in general (not sure what's so confusing about it) and then they see a group like us?  
  
Vanitas said that it uh, it breaks peoples brains trying to think about it. 'Course, he said it in a much less _polite_ way. One that made Roxas laugh and Ventus smack him for it.  
  
I think the only one of us the looks and the questions really bother is Roxas and it makes total sense as to why. When your career can go completely _sideways_ with one bad press article, certain things can make you kind of uneasy and among those certain things, would be rude questions from really nosy people.  
  
See, it doesn't really effect me any. I've always been pretty loud and energetic, so I've always attracted a lot of attention! Roxas says my fashion sense _alone_ is eye catching in the worst way possible, add to it everything that is me? Heh, I try my best to keep the attention off Roxas whenever it happens – whenever someone stops us somewhere. Which is hard, because he's pretty. And popular.  
  
It doesn't effect me in my work though and it _shouldn't_ effect Roxas' either, but there's always that fear. One bad photo or misplaced comment and that's the end of it for him.  
  
I'm a paramedic.  
  
I've found people care a lot less about my personal life when I'm busy keeping them from bleeding out after they've flown through their windshield. They also tend to be a lot less judgey after I've scraped them up off the floor and told them that it's cool, people shit themselves all the time. People usually like to hear about my boyfriends; it's a nice distraction from the IV I'm jabbing into their arm or the blood and vomit I'm wiping from their face or wound.  
  
Vanitas just doesn't care what people think about him or as he puts it; he _'doesn't give two flying fucks'_ about their opinions. He's a tattoo artist and piercer and he's pretty much what you'd picture when you think of someone who does that. Dark hair so black it almost looks blue, these _incredible_ yellow eyes. They're like, golden, it's amazing! He's got like, four piercings in each ear, two in his tongue and one on his lip and he's been thinking about doing his nose again.  
  
Then there are his tattoos.  
  
They're all really cool. Like, oh man. I don't know where he came up with them, but they're _**soooo**_ cool. Sometimes, when we're laying in bed, I like to just lay there and trace my hand along the one on his back. It's kind of hard to describe, but it's like, there's this heart and an X, but also these pointy bits and like, wingy parts... Just trust me when I say it's awesome!  
  
I really like touching the one on the inside of his forearm too. It's kind like two crossed scythes that make this wicked looking heart in the middle. Then he's got some thorns and vines on his left leg and I swear there's more added to it every other week. Then he has, like... An eye and a key thing up on his right shoulder.  
  
He doesn't really wear a lot of colour – mainly black and red, sometimes purple. Vanitas really rather looks the part of what a lot of people picture when they think of a tattoo artist, so when people find out he lives with three other guys, I'm pretty sure they're not really surprised. It's almost like they expect him to be kinda weird.  
  
And he totally is, no word of a lie.  
  
Like, right now, we're sitting on the couch and he's actually eating popcorn with chopsticks. We're just watching Ventus play Mario and he's got this bowl of popcorn and in between calling out useless advice to Ven, he's actually eating buttered popcorn with chopsticks.  
  
“What?” He's looking at me suspiciously cause I'm just grinning like a loon at him.  
  
“Nothing ~ !” I laugh, I can't help it. “Just...” I gesture at the popcorn bowl and he lifts an eyebrow at me and slowly, _slowly_ places a piece in his mouth with the chop sticks and crunches down hard on it with his teeth. The weirdo!  
  
He says it keeps his fingers from getting all salty and slippery. But like, that's half the fun of popcorn! Right? Ventus agrees with me. He totally does and proving my point, he grabs a handful from Vani's bowl and stuffs it in his mouth, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
Ventus I guess, does kinda worry a little bit about what people say? I mean, his life doesn't hinge quite as much on it as Roxas' does, and he's so friendly all the time that no one really says anything bad about him. That and they're really more interested in what he _does_ than who he's _doing_.  
  
Rare right? I know.  
  
But Ven is an athlete. Like, a really good one. Officially, he's a Fencer, the man can duel anyone and their grandmother under a bus no problem. But I swear to god he'll also play pretty much every sport under the sun; he'll try anything at least once. He just _**dominates**_ at rugby. If the weathers nice and he's got a rare day off, you can bet he's calling up whomevers available to throw or smack something around a nearby field.  
  
And believe me, I'm serious about the playing every sport he can. If he thinks it sounds fun, cool or life endangering, he'll probably give it a whirl. I fear for his safety every time he hears about some strange sporting event native to some random corner of the world.  
  
Hah. I say I fear for _**his**_ safety when really, it's everyone else fearing for _ours_ cause I'm totally usually doing it with him. Just because I _**know**_ what could probably happen and just because I've seen what happens to other people making bad sport decisions, doesn't mean I'm not gonna enjoy myself too!  
  
I mean, I'm sure I can probably put us back together again no problem. Probably. And we definitely haven't died yet.  
  
When he's not absolutely slaying with actual swords or owning people at extreme frizbee, Ventus is a Personal Trainer and he's pretty popular. For good reason too! Not only is he great at what he does, he's uh... Not bad on the eyes either. Super fit, sun blond hair, beautiful baby blues! People tell me my smile is gorgeous, but it's got _**nothing**_ on the radiant one Ven has.  
  
I secretly think he's actually the sun god Apollo.

 “Sora?” He's paused Mario and is looking at me curiously. I guess I was staring. Actually, I can feel the smitten expression on my face.  
  
“Hey Ven...” Vanitas says in this totally fake stage whisper, also staring at me as he leans close to Ventus, still holding his chopsticks and popcorn. “I think he might like you.” He eats a bit of popcorn, totally not breaking eye contact. “Like, a lot.”  
  
If it was anyone else, I'd probably die of embarrassment.  
  
Instead I just grin. I've got my arm propped up on the couch arm and I'm leaning my head against it. It's a good angle to just, drink in the two of them. Ven's next to me, then Vanitas on the other end of the couch. He sat over there cause he said I'd eat all his popcorn.  
  
“Y'jealous Vani?”  
  
“Nope.” Vanitas picks up a piece of popcorn between his sticks and holds it out to me. “Because I know who's name you scream at night.” He smirks at me, Ventus snorts and I move on the couch, leaning over Ven to grab the piece of popcorn with my mouth.  
  
“Yours.” I grin, crunching the popcorn. “His. Roxas.”

 And Vanitas barks a laugh and I sit up, planting a quick kiss on Ven's cheek as I do. He's blushing and his skin is warm, but he smiles at me and grabs another handful of Vani's popcorn, pressing a piece of it to my lips.  
  
It's all buttery and salty and delicious.  
  
“You all right Sora?” Ventus asks me, tilting his head.  
  
“Yeah.” I lean back again, propping one foot up on the cushion, my hands behind my head. “Just spacing out tonight.”  
  
“' _Tonight'_ he says.”  
  
I stick my tongue out at Vanitas and he just goes back to eating his popcorn with chopsticks.  
  
Ventus laughs and unpauses his game and goes back to running and jumping Mario through some pretty intense dangers. Like, I don't know if _I_ could jump over whirling saw blades with a cheerful _'Wah hoo!'_ like that. I mean, I totally could if Ven, Vani or Roxas needed me to, but like... My yell would probably sound more like; _'AUUGH!'_ with more blind terror than happiness.

 We're quiet for a little while. Well, as quiet as things can get with us anyway. Between the three of us, there's usually some kind of noise and in this case it's Vanitas and I taking turns yelling useless advice to Ventus, while Ven just yells in general trying to defeat the koopa kid Roy.  
  
Of the _four_ of us though, Roxas is the quiet one.  
  
I mean, Vanitas can be pretty quiet too, we all can really. But Roxas just never really has much to say. He's just a quiet guy, but that means we all listen a little harder when he does speak up.  
  
He's not home from his work yet, even though it's getting late. That's normal though, while everything he does runs on a really tight schedule, sometimes his manager springs surprise things on him. These things could be anything from another shoot, to some random publicity event. Surprise after work parties happen a lot too and while he doesn't go to _all_ of them, it's better for his job if he goes to as many as he can.  
  
Connections. Meeting people and taking names and getting his own name out there. It's a really competitive industry he's in and Ven, Vani and I? We wish he'd get out of it some days. Most days.  
  
Everyday.  
  
The three of us are so busy yelling at the TV because Ven's just launched himself down the same hole for the third time in a row that I guess we didn't hear the door.

 “Pretty sure -”  
  
I have no idea what Roxas was going to say. I lurched forward off the couch, Ven jumped and dropped the controller and Vanitas hugged his bowl of popcorn so hard to himself bits flew everywhere! Roxas' voice just came out of nowhere from behind us and I'm sure he totally did it on purpose!  
  
He's standing behind the couch, smirking that smarmy-ass smirk of his, arms crossed and looking entirely _too_ smug. He _definitely_ crept up behind us on purpose!  
  
“Fucking hell Roxas!” Vanitas snarls and Roxas just starts laughing. It's a wonderful sound. Ventus (having peeled himself off the ceiling), starts laughing too and goes to get off the couch but I beat him to our third lover.  
  
Roxas is a model.

 And I don't mean like, _'Oh! Mah bae is so damn fine, he could be a model! Mm yeah!'_ I mean like... Well, he is pretty damn hot, but he is an _**actual**_ model. He works for Nobody. This like, super high fashion company. Clothes, fragrances, make up, accessories – Whatever they put him in on any given shoot day.  
  
It took a little while to get used to seeing him in magazines.  
  
I hug him tight.  
  
“Welcome home!” He smells like Dusk (his favourite perfume), make up and really fancy hair spray. There's dark liner around his eyes and something making his cheekbones shimmer. I bury my face in his neck and kiss him just under his ear. I hold him for a few seconds more. His arms squeeze me and I step back and kiss him real quick and then Ventus is sweeping him up and Vanitas is looking at the three of us from over the back of the couch like a hawk.  
  
Roxas has golden blond hair and these deep, deep blue eyes. Like sapphires. And they're intense! So intense! Roxas doesn't always have a lot to say, but his eyes do all his speaking for him. They tell the stories of his emotions far better than words, smiles or even touch can. People say that the eyes are the window to the soul; Roxas' eyes are like an open doorway.  
  
Maybe that's why the cameras love him so much.  
  
Roxas and Ven share a tender kiss and I can feel the silly grin on my face again. Then Roxas walks over to the couch and he and Vanitas have their typical little staring match. They do it every time. Have some kind of stare down before – Vani's hand shoots up from the couch and jerks Roxas down into a kiss and everything's right with the world.  
  
We're all home. We're right where we're supposed to be.  
  
It's hard to say where one of us ends and the other one begins. We're just this tangle of limbs and bodies on mine and Ven's bed. Everything is so hot and slick and soft. I'm kissing Ventus, and touching Roxas and I can feel one of Vanitas' hands drag itself down my side.  
  
Ven's kisses are rich with mystery and want and I can feel myself getting drunk off of them. Each and every one of them has a beginning, a middle and an end and I just... can't --- They start off so slow, this luring me in with a touch and a soft press of lips. Then comes this precise little flick of the tongue and and I'm basking in the embrace of our mouths. Then it's fast, so fast! I can't follow the way he moves his lips and tongue and I'm left moaning into the breathless air.  
  
Their bodies softly glide along mine.  
  
And I'm kissing Roxas down into the bed and his hands are slipping through my hair and his fingers are flighting along my neck and I'm not sure if I'm kissing him or if he's just taking me along this magical, blissful and intimate journey among the sheets. Every lick and nibble and caress of his lips against my own feels like he's breathing life back into my soul. It's how his body moves and the way his voice calls my name...  
  
Their names. Our names. Our voices.  
  
When Vanitas kisses there's no running away or hiding from it --- it's this incredible attack that is all passion and wanting and teeth. I'm clutching his arm and holding on tightly and gasping against him and his mouth slips down my throat; sucking and biting and someones holding my hand and my eyes flutter shut and I'm sure I'm babbling but --- Ohhh ~!  
  
The combined taste of Roxas, Ven and Vani and the way they move and feel against me is making me light-headed. Nothing tastes like we do and the heady joining of sweet and musky is making me feel weak!  
  
Ventus is always the first of us to wake up.  
  
He usually gets up, gets dressed and is out the door for a run before the sun has even properly risen. Not this morning though; the room is bathed in a sort red-gold glow of the morning light filtering through the curtains.  
  
Ven's been awake for awhile, but he's still here. I know he's been awake for awhile because he's gently kissed each of us. Softly and tenderly. I'm pretty sure I startled him (hah!) when I started kissing him back. It was slow and lazy and his fingers threaded with mine. Then he laid his head on chest and I'm combing my hands through his hair and he's drawing designs on my hip.  
  
Roxas and Vanitas are still sleeping. All tangled up in each other and I could just lay here and watch them for hours. But then they'd call me lazy. I'm not lazy, I just know how to relax and have a good time and right now, laying here, wrapped up in Ventus and watching our lovers peacefully sleep is exactly where I want to be.  
  
Ventus always the first of us to wake up. Then sometimes it's me and sometimes it's Vanitas. With me, it depends on how long or late I was out on call. Sometimes, I come home when Ven is leaving for his run.  
  
But that's all right, because Roxas sleeps until noon, so I can always crawl in with him.  
  
When I'm home in the evening, I'm usually the first one to sleep. Sun does down. Sora goes down. Ventus isn't too far behind typically and Roxas and Vanitas? I have no idea. Some nights I think they just stay up until the wee hours of the morning making out.  
  
Not that I'm complaining; they always look like they've been thoroughly ravished and it's hot as hell.  
  
I grin.  
  
Kairi's gonna be so mad.  
  
She's Roxas' make up artist and I _know_ she complains whenever she's gotta cover up more than like, two hickeys. I mean, Ven is usually careful at least and like, I _try_ to be when I know Roxas has work to do and right now he's doing this week long shoot, so he's been pretty busy. But like, it's hard! His neck is his weakness and he just makes these awesome sounds when we play with it.  
  
Vanitas is never careful. Honestly he does it on purpose and that dark one, right under Roxas' ear at the back of his jaw has Vani written all over. It's high enough that not even the pretty scarves Roxas likes to wear will be able to cover it.  
  
Ven's got a super dark one where his neck and shoulder meet. That one was also definitely Vanitas. I mean, we're all painted with them, but like, Vani does this thing where he picks one spot and just like... devours it.  
  
Roxas commented once that it was like he was marking his territory whenever he did that. Vanitas just smirked his dark little smirk and said _nothing_.  
  
I wonder where mine is this time. Where'd he put his seal of ownership?  
  
I reach over and touch his lips. Ventus kisses my collarbone.  
  
I always thought it would be different somehow. That it'd be Kairi or Riku I'd be laying here in bed with. Never more than one and definitely not without them. But they're in love and so am I and nothing is as we thought it would be.  
  
And I don't think I'd change a thing.

 


End file.
